Caninos Brancos
by Mistico
Summary: A rotina das salas sombrias de Hogwarts é quebrada quando dois meninos descobrem um verdadeiro amor. Tudo poderia ser tão simples assim se não existisse um pequeno problema entre eles... Harry e Draco fizeram juras eternas de amor, será que isto será fort


**CANINOS BRANCOS**

**SINOPSE: **A rotina das salas sombrias de Hogwarts é quebrada quando dois meninos descobrem um verdadeiro amor. Tudo poderia ser tão simples assim se não existisse um pequeno problema entre eles... Harry e Draco fizeram juras eternas de amor, será que isto será forte o suficiente para mantê-los juntos depois que toda a verdade for revelada?

**Nota do Autor: **Acho que já ficou claro quais os meus personagens favoritos para Slash, nesta nova aventura, Draco e Harry viverão grandes emoções. O mais perfeito nesta história é a imperfeição do destino que acabou realizando um pacto tenebroso entre eles – o elo mais fraco não pode quebrar.

**-CAPÍTULO UM –**

Prepare-se para acreditar 

Os olhos de Harry marejavam em protesto ao forte vento que atingia em cheio o seu rosto. Ele inclinou levemente a vassoura para a esquerda e fez o contorno sobre um dos aros da Sonserina. Ele escutou o grito da torcida e virou-se para ver Rony levar um gol. Se ele apanhasse o pomo de ouro naquele momento, a Grifinória venceria a partida por uma diferença de apenas vinte pontos, mas isso garantiria a vitória do primeiro jogo de Quadribol da temporada. Um borrão verde passou explodindo na sua frente, Draco parou a vassoura enfrente a ele.

Qual é, cicatriz, vai ficar filosofando ao invés de procurar o pomo?

Vá a merda – Harry disse irritado. Virou as costas e saiu sobrevoando o campo.

Olha os modos, Potter, não vai querer levar um balaço nessa sua boca imunda...

Mas Harry não ouviu, estava longe, já na captura do pomo que estava sobre a platéia de alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Quando deu por si, sua Firebolt começou a perder velocidade, Goyle, da Sonserina, estava segurando a causa da vassoura. Tudo aconteceu em uma questão de segundos, Draco aproximou-se enfurecido e enterrou o pé direito na boca do amigo. Goyle quase caiu da vassoura. Harry, assombrado, viu madame Hotch se aproximar com a vassoura e expulsar os dois Sonserinos do campo.

Ainda sim, a partida estava continuando, ele localizou o pomo que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar. Não precisou fazer muita força para capturá-lo. Aquela foi uma vitória sem graça, não sentiu-se bem por ganhar daquele jeito e estava pasmo com a atitude de Draco.

É assim que se faz, Harry! – Rony chegou junto ao amigo que já pisara no gramado do campo de Quadribol. Draco ainda estava no campo, e sobre o coro dos alunos adversários "Hey, Hey, Hey! O Draco é nosso Rei! Ele não deixa o Goyle roubar, o Draco é nosso Rei!"

Adorei o coro – Rony disse.

Pra variar... – Harry foi presunçoso.

Ele tinha outras coisas para resolver, depois que o capo e as arquibancadas começou a se esvaziar, ele cobriu-se com a sua capa de invisibilidade enquanto estava no vestiário da Grifinória, e silenciosamente rumou para os vestiários da Sonserina. Chegando lá, todos os jogadores estavam saindo, e Harry escutou um deles dizer que Draco provavelmente estaria tentando se afogar no chuveiro. Queria saber porque havia o defendido, e pior, contra sua própria casa.

Quem esta ai? – Draco disse com os olhos fechados para não cair sabão.

Harry não havia sido cuidadoso em ocultar o barulho dos seus passos. Ele virou o corredor escuro dos armários e ficou de frente para os chuveiros sem boxe. Draco estava realmente sozinho lá. E nú, tomava banho.

O garoto tirou a capa de invisibilidade e ficou parado, olhando Draco tomar banho. A água corria deliciosamente por seu corpo de pele branca e macia. O perfume exalado por Draco deixou Harry um pouco tonto. Sentiu algo pulsar em si e deparou-se excitado. Que droga estava acontecendo? Houve um momento em que Harry pensou em fugir dali, mas suas pernas não o deixava se mexer. E se alguém o flagrasse ali, parado como um tolo, excitado (isso era realmente visível) vendo seu arquirival tomando banho?

O membro de Draco pulsava ardentemente, o menino virou-se para fechar o registro. Seu bumbum liso e empinado foi o golpe de misericórdia para denunciar que Harry estava ali. Ele havia soltado um gemido.

Quem esta ai? – Draco gritou, limpando os olhos e abrindo-os logo em seguida. Olhou ao redor e não viu nada.

Harry tinha vestido a capa rapidamente quando deixou escapar um gemido de prazer ao ver Draco de costas. O bom senso o tirou dali antes que coisas piores acontecessem. A caminho da torre da Grifinória, ainda sentia-se excitado. Fugiu da pequena festa que acontecia na sala comunal e trancou-se no dormitório. Pouco depois, Rony apareceu.

Você esta bem? – O amigo perguntou.

Acho que sim – Harry escondia seu rosto no travesseiro. – Eu quero ficar sozinho.

Tudo bem então... – Rony sem cerimônias voltou para a festa da vitória.

Harry nutria sentimentos de imundice sobre Si. Aquelas coisas que sentiu ao ver Malfoy nu era repugnante. Ainda sim, se excitava ao relembrar o loirinho. Adormeceu pensando o quanto seria bom se...

**-CAPÍTULO DOIS-**

Amaldiçoado 

Draco precisava desanuviar as idéias. Para isso, precisava fazer algo que lhe causasse medo. Esta técnica funcionava, se a adrenalina fosse forte, conseguia organizar melhor seus pensamentos. Havia um lugar especial para sanar sua ansiedade – a Floresta Proibida. Depois que ele teve certeza que a sala Comunal da Sonserina estava vazia, saiu sorrateiramente para os terrenos de Hogwarts. Era perigoso ir até lá sozinho as duas horas da manhã, não se importou com isso. Ficou apenas com a varinha empunho e contornou a cabana do Hagrid para não ser descoberto, quando entrou na orla da floresta sentiu um arrepio na nuca. Decidiu que não seria preciso entrar tão afundo na floresta, por isso saiu beirando as arvores secas.

Um galho se partiu atrás dele, foi suficiente para despertar seus instintos. Algum animal passou por ali. Quando virou-se para continuar o caminho, suas pernas tremeram e o chão parecia que havia fugido dos seus pés. Um lobisomem o fitava diretamente nos olhos, ele apontou a varinha diretamente para o coração da besta, mas não teve tempo de conjurar um feitiço. O Animal enfurecido investiu em cheio contra o peito de Draco. O rapaz caiu no chão, batendo violentamente a cabeça em uma rocha. Levou muito tempo para que Malfoy recobrasse a consciência, abrindo os olhos, supôs que estivesse no coração da floresta, a julgar pelo ar abafado e difícil de respirar. Quando se lembrou do motivo de estar na floresta, olhou ao redor e descobriu-se encima de um altar, ele estava sendo oferecido a alguém como um sacrifício vivo, precisava sair imediatamente dali. No instante em que se levantou, escutou um rosnado e vários lobos surgiram por detrás dar arvores coposas. O mesmo lobisomem que o tinha atacado antes, apareceu com um pedaço de carne sangrenta na boca. Imbecilmente, Draco olhou para todo seu corpo afim de ver se aquele pedaço de carne não era seu. Azaradamente, haviam marcas profundas de mordidas em seu braço e nas pernas. Aquela foi sua sentença de morte, sabia que havia se infectado e nada poderia ser feito para que não se transformasse em lobisomem. Quando voltou a acordar, estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts.


End file.
